1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a multifunctional virtual-reality fitness equipment capably perform an internet 3-dimensional virtual simulation function by using a detachable interactive manipulator as an interface between a fitness equipment and personal computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to industrialization, modern people are actually less and less time and short of space to do outdoor sports including jogging and cycling now. However, for solving the problem of large space needed for doing outdoor sports, many indoor fitness equipments, such as a treadmill, exercise bike and rowing machine etc., have rapidly emerged in response to the trends of doing highly effective exercise needed by modern people.
Take a treadmill as an example, different types of treadmill have been developed, invented and popularly used by the public in recent years. Some treadmills are designed to provide better effect in improving and increasing the exercise of runner's arms and legs, and accompanying with sensing the runner's heart beat during exercise.
And, some treadmills are further designed to provide with the function of simulating road surface condition, by combining virtually simulated scenery along the road with the runner's position and speed being capably controlled and detected on the virtually simulated scenery, the runner have a feeling of in reality personally doing outdoor sports on the scene.
Although modern people have already made use of those conventional indoor fitness equipments to achieve the goal of doing exercise, most conventional indoor fitness equipments are always designed and applied for single user to do exercise only, particularly, can not perform the function of multiple users participating in an internet on-line competition game when multiple users are doing exercise together. Nevertheless, as based on the human nature, the user shall be greatly encouraged if some one else can accompany him/her in doing exercise on a kind of novel fitness equipment with function of being connected to personal computer to execute an on-line internet competition game such as jogging, cycling or rowing.